


Blueberry

by xxLoveYourselfxx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Clary Fray, Alpha Isabelle Lightwood, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha Raphael Santiago, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward First Times, Bad Friend Clary Fray, Bad Parabatai Jace Wayland, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec, Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, Light Sadism, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Simon Lewis, Panic Attacks, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Psychological Torture, Smut, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxLoveYourselfxx/pseuds/xxLoveYourselfxx
Summary: Saving his parabatai and Clary, Alec is kidnapped by Valentine, where he is in charge of taking care of a baby warlock.Will the High Warlock of Brooklyn help him to face the Clave once he wants to keep the baby?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so I'm really sorry if there are some mistakes, hope you like it.

He was tired, the music was loud, people were loud, he definitely hated the Pandemonium. But he didn't really have a choice, Alec always had to protect his parabatai even if he was out following some red-head girl who pop out from nowhere. 

Suddenly, everything went so fast, thanks to his omega speed he managed to throw an arrow at the one who was behind the warlock but he couldn't grab an another so he just put himself between Clary and the circle member before sending an another arrow, he was hurt by an arrow who was destinated to Clary in the first place.  
"What the fuck Jace ! You're supposed to be the best shadowhunter of the NYI what is this !" He didn't realize he was shouting.  
He maybe was the only omega of the institute, but he learned to face alphas and never submiss to them. 

The warlock was looking at him weirdly but before any of them could answer him he felt himself thrown at a portal. Alec began to slowly close his eyes and suddenly everything went black.

"Well this isn't my daughter..."  
Alec woke up panicking, where was he, he couldn't remember anything.  
"Who are you?" asked Alec trying to hide the fear in his voice  
"I'm sure you know me I'm Valentine  
He continued talking but Alec wasn't listening anymore" He knew who this man was and what he was capable of.  
"Hey! Look at me, I know who you are, a smile appeared in Valentine's face, you are the Lightwood son, the omega" and then start laughing  
"How... did you manage to bring me here" , he tried to sound confident but it was so hard  
"Some useless warlock managed to create an arrow who bring people here by a portal, he sighed, the little shit died before she could do any others and I suppose my men are the same if they can't even make a difference between you and my daughter"  
Alec tried to understand, he turned to see if he could escape but it was a cave and the only door was behind valentine, he wanted to kill jace all those years training and the fact that a girl show up is enough to make him lower his guard.  
"Jonathan come here!"  
Alec tried to look at the person who was coming, a blond shadowhunter he never saw him at the institute.  
"My son this is Maryse and Robert's son I hope you could take a good care of him."  
The two of them start laughing, and Alec knew that he was screwed.  
"But he don't have time for this now, put him with the monster that the warlock left us with" , he heard Valentine say but then something hit him. 

Alec woke up in a room, it really looks like one of the Clave's cell he thought to himself. Waking up from the floor he heard a sound, it scared him at first but when he turned around and saw a little baby sleeping on the floor only wrapped on a little blanket, his heart broke. He didn't know if it was the fact that he was an omega, because he always tried to hide this side of himself his parents weren't the most appreciative of his second gender, but he had this urge to take the baby and comfort him. Alec get closer to him and took him in his arms,  
"You're the most beautiful baby you know that" , he looked closer and saw that the baby's skin was a light blue. It scared him at first pulling the baby closer to him to warm him but then he realized something.  
"Ow so you're a little warlock baby, you beautiful blueberry."  
He couldn't understand why but he feld good at the moment, he didn't care about anything else. 

It's not before a loud sound at the door woke the baby who start crying, Jonathan appeared behind the door, Alec wanted to protect the baby but he couldn't do anything, he didn't have his bow nor his stele, they took everything.  
"So, I see you met the little monster, her mother couldn't even give birth successfully, she had to die. How convenient, now dad has to search for another warlock, but until then you" , he pointed at alec, "will take care of this and make sure she grow up fine so that when she is capable of doing magic she become dad's, we know that omegas like you are good for nothing else anyway."  
Alec look at him with disgust, how could a man say that with such a smile on his face and before he could be prepared Jonathan threw at him a bag and then left. 

He wanted to cry but he couldn't, he have to stay strong it's not like he was going to stay here forever.  
"So you're a little girl," he tried to smile while looking at the baby, "seems you're stuck with me so you better like me, hun."  
The baby smiled and Alec had hope again.  
"Don't worry, they are going to come for us." 

Little did he know, Jace is even more stupid then what he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't remember how much days have passed since Jonathan kidnapped him. At first, he tried to keep a track of time but days became weeks and his mind was going crazy, without his stele he couldn't use his runes and he was so used to them. Add to that the fact that he didn't have his suppressants, his heat was coming... 

Despite everything, he began to make a routine with Blueberry, lucky for him he manage to get her to sleep with him during night. Then, he wake up before her, try to train a little and then shower, even if he hated Valentine and his son he was so thankfull for the fact that he had access to a shower. Usually, Blueberry wake up just a little later he change her and then feed her with the little that they gave him, she obviously needed more milk but what could he do. Even him only ate one time a day and mediocres meals. 

At least, he had a lot of free time so he spend the day trying to make the little baby smile or laugh, the baby's giggle was the only thing keeping him from going crazy.  
He hide his face with his hands and then "Blueberry!", he heard her laugh and then start crying, he didn't understand why he couldn't stop himself. He struggle to breath and tried to take deep breaths but he couldn't... "Da" what.. "Da"  
He manage to calm himself and return to his bed where he heard the baby talk.  
"Blueberry?" he looked at her tears still on his face, "Da!" she raised her arms and start giggling. Alec took her and start laughing, "I love you my little Blueberry, so now I am Da that's it?" 

After a while she slept, he put her on the bed and start thinking, what was with the crying earlier..  
Maybe because he didn't take the suppressant since he's here, and by that he couldn't forget and about the fact that he is supposed to go in heat and that his scent was going to be way more powerful.  
The thought of going in heat next was making him sick. 

He was used to being tortured by now, he always just asked for one thing and that was that Jonathan wait for the baby to be asleep and honestly he didn't give a fuck. He would take Alec in a smaller room with knives and cut him, the only energy left on Alec was used to block his parabatai bond. The first time, he was took by surprise so he couldn't do it, but after that he always use that little thing that Jonathan didn't break in him to try to block the bond linking him to Jace, Alec was suffering he didn't need his parabatai to suffer too. 

He heard the door opening and hoped that it would be Valentine, the man was pure evil but his son was such a sadist. Unfortunately for him, "Well hello there" the voice of Jonathan made him tense he never know what he will be doing.  
"So you know I was talking to father and he reminded me that you're heat was about to come since it's been more than 3 months that you've been here" and then it hit him, 3 months.. what was jace doing? Where this place could be that it takes more than 3 months to find? He didn't realise the other was still talking so "What?" Jonathan sighed "I wad saying that you were going to pass your heat with me, you're going to have a great time", a smile has appeared on his face. "What? No no, no I don't want to" he started to panic, he could endure physical pain but this, he couldn't, he was still a virgin.. And he heard that laugh, the sound he hated the most in this world. "I never asked for your opinion Omega"

A usual omega is more intend to submit but Alec learned to never do "I said no fuck you"  
And then it started the first one was just a cut but then he became aggressive and stabbed him once "Please... can.. we go.. other room.. baby" he couldn't speak properly. "Fuck you and the baby I do what I want" so he continued with the stabbing, everything became blurry he wanted to sleep, why fight.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Da!"  
.  
He opened his eyes and saw Jonathan going for the bed "Your turn monster", he didn't think about anything anymore he just tried to wake up and put himself between Jonathan and Blueberry.  
"Get out of here!" he didn't even know how he could even stand on his feet, "Just a baby.. Please" he couldn't finish Jonathan tried to push him but alec turned and put himself on the baby to protect him, he heard the knife and prepared himself "I love you Blueberry".  
But nothing and then a loud noise, he managed to take the baby and woke up, Jonathan was on the floor and some items too he didn't understand but then he saw the open door and saw an opportunity he put on a jacket to hide his injuries and quickly got out of the room.

He didn't even remember how he got out of the building but he did and didn't even look back, as a shadowhunter he should have tried to look properly at the building so that he could report everything to the clave. But with Blueberry in his arms the only thing that matters was to get her safe, so he first ran and then walked and walked, Alec didn't even know where he was going but the night came and he had nowhere to go.  
He saw a park, went there and sat. "Breath just breath, alright Blueberry, what are we going to do now..." he managed to hold bake his tears "And you have nothing to eat now"  
He tried to calm himself and began to glance around him to try to guess in what kind of place he was, but he was confused, he was in New York? Valentine is just in New York? "Okay, well now we are going to try to go to the institute, alright baby?"  
The sleeping baby smile and gave Alec all the courage and strength that he needed.  
He remembered a bar where he went once and from there headed to the Institute, it usually wouldn't take long but now with the cuts and without any runes, he was really slow and his eyes began to shut. He tried to fight it but then someone took his arm and Alec fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec here ^^

"Bkueberry?!" Alec woke up, he didn't know what happened, Jonathan found him and took the baby? He started to panic but then  
"Da" he turned and she was with someone, a man.

"Well looks like someone finally woke up" he ran to her

"Who are you? Give me back my baby!" Alec was scared, wanted to cry but right now he couldn't...  
"No, who are you?" said the guy in a seductive voice, was he really flirting, was this a joke? What?  
"Plus, I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn and right now, I am seeing a shadowhunter with a baby warlock, how am I supposed to trust you?", the high warlock, it hit him now he remembered him, his last mission with jace, they were talking to him.

"I don't need you to trust me, give her back to me" Alec tried to take her but he was still tired and the warlock took advantage of it.  
"She can't be yours that doesn't make any sense.."

He was going to continue when Alec on the ground start crying, he couldn't stop himself anymore

"Please.. Let me.. just.. hold.. her" he couldn't breath anymore.  
"Shit, I'm sorry hey look at me Alexander, Alexander look at me, I was just joking, here hold her" Alec start to breath slowly but couldn't stop the tears from coming down, the warlock handed him Blueberry.  
"Da!" he couldn't stop himslef but smile at the little baby who was on his arms.

"Listen, Alexander I am really sorry I didn't know it was this bad, when you fainted I thought that you just got injured on a mission and saved the little girl.." he got interrupted "How do you know my name?" Alec was still on the floor and looking at his baby putting a kiss on her head.  
"Well, don't you remember the night at the Pandomenium when that guy Jake or whatever came to make a deal, you saved me" he looked for Alec's gaze and smiled at him, but the other didn't seem very happy. "Well, then you must remember what happened next." said Alec still not looking up.  
"Before continuing this conversation we need proper introduction, hum hum, Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and you?" "Alec Lightwood" he seemed exhausted and he knew it.  
"So, Magnus, do you remenber what happened next?" he didn't know why Magnus was smiling, this isn't funny.  
"Oh yes I remember, an omega saving 3 alphas and then yelling at them, how could I forget. It don't surprise me when it's downworlders but shadowhunters? They always had this problem with omegas, this was the only time I admired a shadowhunter, you must have worked hard to be able to stand up for you like that.." Alec didn't understand, it seemed like he could talk about him for hours even if they didn't even know each other's.  
" I meant the other thing, that isn't important" Magnus didn't seem to understand " The portal, me disappearing"  
"Ow that, why is it important? I can still quote the Jake guy ' Oh shit, fuck it, I'll look for him later now listen to me warlock' and then he start talking about what I had to do. I hope you're not like him" Magnus stopped when he saw Alec's expression  
"He didn't care? Fuck I took an arrow for them and they don't even care" looking down at the baby he calmed himself "Sorry Blueberry"  
"Wait a second, you didn't talk to him? I remember proposing my help to find you, after turning them down of course, and he seemed preety confident about the fact that he could managed it ALONE" Magnus seemed confused "But wait, what does this have to do whith the little Blueberry here?"  
Alec smiled at the nickname it's the first time that he heard someone call her that and not monster, he cleared his throat. "Well, it seems like he didn't really managed to do it" followed by a nervous laugh.  
Magnus looked at him raising an eyebrow, "What the fuck, you were kidnapped this whole time?! " The baby jumped a little, "Hey slowly please, you scared her" he took her little face in his hands and start kissing her. "Well, yeah 3 months if I trust Jonathant, they actually passed really fast"  
Alec relaxed, he wasn't the prisoner of Valentine and Blueberry is safe, this was all he asked for during all this time.  
"Can I ask you why are you smiling at? You just told me that you've been a prionner for 3 months and by the cuts that were on you're body it wasn't summer camp" Magnus couldn't understand, everything about Alexander was so curious. "And who is this Jonathan, he's the one who.."  
"Well I am not anymore and she's safe now so that's all I could ask for" he smiled and then sighed "Jonathant, Valentine's son well seems like Clary was her daughter and he wanted her and I kind of put myself between them so he just left me to take care of this baby and let Jonathan take care of me" he couldnt believe he wanted to laugh.  
Why wasn't he talking, "Hey Magnus!"  
"Yes.. I don't know what to say, I'm sorry for what I did earlier, I just wanted.. I don't know I'm sorry it seems like what you two lived together made you really close" Alec stood up and sat next to the warlock "That's not a big deal, sorry for my reaction I just didn't really know who you were at the time and with all that happened.." "Ow honey don't apologize for that, so Valentine! I didn't know I could hate this man even more that I already hated him. But fuck, that Jake is such an ass"  
This took Alec by surprise who let out a chuckle. "First of all, thank you for everything I don't know what would happened if you weren't there but don't insult my parabatai, he's stupid but I'm sure that he did everything that he could to find me" he smiled at Magnus and by the Angel he just realized that this man is gorgeous.  
"Well clearly not!" Alec came back from his dreams. "I could have found you that day if he had asked, every portal leave a trace, not every warlock knows how to but I can know the destination of the portal even if he disappeared.. I am sorry if I knew I would have done it but ... I really thought that he would find you and since I didn't see him since that day we'll.. " He felt bad, Alec have been tortured for 3 months because his parabatai had too much pride to ask for help. "Oh.. Well it's not your fault don't apologize... He's really stupid isn't it" Alec tried to laugh but knowing that Jace have done this actually hurted him, Magnus noticed it.  
"But I wouldn't have meet this princess otherwise, I wouldn't have said no to a little less of the torture part but what is done is done.. Right Blueberry?" he tried to smile but it was pointless he knew magnus wasn't stupid. "So what's her story?"  
Alec looked at her, "Her mother create the arrow who put me through the portal, but she died giving birth to her" he didn't noticed but his hands were covering her head and her ears as if she could understand, he didn't want her to blame herself, Magnus saw it too and kept wondering if Alexander was going to surprise him even more.  
"Well, enough with the sad talk, we'll see this later alright? What about some food?"  
Alec completely forgot about eating before Magnus mentioned it "By the angel, yes please, and euh could you give me some milk for Blueberry?"  
"Sure, anything for the princess by the way Blueberry?" Alec shouldn't feel this happy just because he called her princess but to hear Jonathan and valentine calling her monster always made him feel bad.  
"Well she didn't have a name since her mother died and... Well.. Let just say valentine and Jonathan don't give the best ones so when I saw her I just went with the first nickname and ended up calling her that" Magnus smiled and handed him a baby bottle with milk in it. "Thanks.. Umm.. Okay" he then began to feed her and smile.  
"Don't tell me this is the first time she drink milk?" Alec laughed "Oh no it's just that they just gave me a cup.. By the angel it was so hard to make her drink with it" Magnus looked sad so Alec jut smiled "Thank you again for everything"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was this chapter? Did you like it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion with the siblings and emotions +++
> 
> Thank you very much for the comments and the kuddos ❤️ Love you

Alec managed to make Blueberry sleep, he was so relieved that Magnus found them, God knows what would have happened if it was a circle member who got it. He wasn't really afraid for himself but he would do anything to protect his baby.  
"Thanks for the cradle you didn't have t-" he stopped when he saw what Magnus have done, "What is all this? Are you having someone coming over?... I can wait in the bedroom if you want"  
"What? No this is for us, we're having dinner" Magnus smiled at Alec who seemed to be a little uncomfortable.  
"But there's too much" said Alec so Magnus smiled and pulled him so that they are both sitting next to each other. Alec couldn't remember the last time that he ate properly, he sure was hungry but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the warlock so he just began to eat slowly. Magnus was starring a little too much, "Do I have something on my face?" From someone else this sentence could have been mean, but from Alec it was so innocent. After everything that he went through, Magnus couldn't believe that he stayed himself and even took care of a warlock baby, not so many shadowhunters would do it."No sorry" Magnus smiled, "So is it good?" Alec finished his drink and turned "Yeah, tha-" his hand covered his mouth. Magnus understood, "The bathroom is there. " He ran as fast as he could and began to throw up, after washing himself, he found Magnus preparing something. "Sorry, the food was really good but I think that I ate too much after 3 months of.." he looked at Magnus "Whatever, what are you doing?"  
The warlock gave him a cup "Drink, it will make it easier for you to eat later" and then winked at Alec who blushed and drank. 

"Magnus, I know that you already have done so much for me but could you please call Jace or Izzy and tell them that I am here.." the omega was looking at his feet and Magnus smiled at him. "Of course honey, wait here a moment" When he came back, he sighed "I'm sorry your sister is on a mission but Jake send her a message and he's coming here" Alec smiled and wanted to cry from joy, he finally would be able to see his siblings again, he missed them so much. "You know it's Jace right?" "Yeah I just don't really like him, you guys really aren't the same" Alec understood they were different both the physical and the personality, "I guess it's because he's an alpha and.. Well I'm an omega" He wasn't ashamed of his second gender, it actually matched him he don't like being the center of the attention and he always want to protect the ones that he care about, but shadowhunters didn't have the same opinions about male omegas, he was lucky Jace was his parabatai when he presented otherwise his parents probably would have sent him to one of the establishment where they keep omegas until they get out with a mate. He hated that he couldn't do anything to help them and it disgust him that no one find it abnormal.  
Magnus raised his eyebrow, "I don't see what this have to do with the fact that he isn't polite, uh shadowhunters really are the worst, Alec the fact that he is an alpha doesn't give him the right to boss everyone around and especially not omegas" Magnus saw that Alec didn't let Jace tell him what to do but he couldn't imagine what the poor omega had to face during his childhood.  
"Yeah.. Well really thanks I know that you don't like him but you called him so thank you" He was looking at Magnus with those beautiful hazel eyes and he couldn't help but stare. "Anything for my favorite shadowhunter, Alexander" he loved the way he blushed so fast. 

There was a loud knock at the door, Magnus open it and a rude Jace pushed him to hug his parabatai, "Hey buddy, how did you get here? Are you alright?" Alec smiled, he knew that Jace isn't the most polite person but he was his parabatai, "Well I am now, not thanks to you, you quickly stopped looking for me" Alec was joking with his parabatai to relax a little but Jace didn't seem to get it... "I know I'm sorry but I had to help Clary but Izzy kept looking for you she was really close she knew that it was Valent-" he was cut by an angry Alec "What the fuck? You REALLY stopped looking? I was only joking, how could you do that?" He was so focus with Jace that he didn't even notice that Clary was newt to Magnus, "I'm sorry Alec, my mother is in a coma and he was helping looking for a-" Alec snapped back "What is she even doing here? I saved you both and ended up kidnapped, and you don't even bother to look for me! I'm your parabatai by the angel!" he was shouting like he never did, when he heard that Blueberry woke up but Magnus was going to the bedroom and gave him a small nod. "Well it was your job to protect us, and it isn't our fault that you have been kidnapped its not like we-" "You better shut it Clary everything start to go wrong when you appeared, I wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for you and it turned out that Valentine is you're father great supprise." Jace who didn't talk by now sighed, "It's not her fault that Valentine is her father Alec, and how do you know that? " Alec couldn't believe it, "Oh so you finally talk, of course I knew did you forget the part where Valentine kidnap me for 3 whole months ?" He wanted to cry to be alone so that he could let all his emotions out, "Alec I'm sorry I already told you Izzy never stopped looking for you, plus you didn't felts physically hurted so I-" Jace and Clary have to get out he couldn't hold it anymore, "Yeah because unlike somebody I cared enough for my parabatai to use all the energy that was left on me to block the bond enough for you not to feel anything, plus none of this would have happened if you had let Magnus help you that night, now you both better get out I don't want to talk anymore" Jace looked at him for a moment and then took Clay's hand and went out.

He couldn't breath, everything was blurry because of the tears, he never felt this way, the way his parabatai didn't even feel bad for what he did, he couldn't believe it. He was on the floor hands on his knees and letting everything out, sobbing uncontrollably he tried to take deep breaths but he couldn't until he felted like he was on a warm blue bubble and start hearing his baby. "Da!" He started to calm himself his face still wet from all the tears, still he couldn't help but looked at Magnus holding Blueberry who was wearing a yellow dress and a headband. "I'm sorry I woke you baby" he tried to wipe his tears with his sweater when Magnus gave him a box of tissues and smiled, "Thanks... What have you done when I.." he took the baby from Magnus arms and tried to forget what happened with Jace for a moment, "It just calm me when I'm upset so I thought that it could help you, think of it like a place where you only find what you need at the moment, isn't she beautiful like that a real princess" Magnus was trying to distract Alec and he knew it but it didn't matter because Magnus was amazing with him and the baby. "I know I already said it, but Magnus I don't think I can thank you enough"

They were interrupted by an another knock not as loud as Jace's but still, "Magnus?!" Alec recognized his sister's voice and ran to the door after giving Blueberry to Magnus. "Alec! By the Angel!" she hugged him for a good minute before taking his face between her hands, "look at me, are you hurt? What happened? Did you escape? Oh Alec I'm so relieved you're okay, I was going crazy and everyone in the institute now might hate me." she laughed and gave him a small hug before getting pulled by Alec on the couch. He smiled tears on his eyes, "Well hello to you Izzy" she smiled and Alec couldn't need anything else at the moment. "Hi Alec, so tell me everything and how the hell did you end up here?"  
So he began...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter that will not make you want to kill someone ^^  
> Enjoy ❤️

"So now I'm an aunt!" shouted Izzy with a smile across her face "and of a warlock princess"  
"I love you Izzy, I don't know what I would do without you" Alec had Blueberry in his arms and kissed his sister in the forehead.  
"Well what can I say I'm the best" Izzy couldn't remember the last time she smiles those last 3 months, she couldn't sleep or eat properly and the fact that Jace haven't been there with her was making things so much worst. If she had felt things like that she couldn't imagine what Alec have been through, a parabatai should always have your back. Next time she meet Jace, she won't just talk with him.  
"My dear Isabelle, your brother may be my favorite shadowhunter but you are by far the more elegant, those others shadowhunters don't know how to dress properly you should teach them how to do shopping" Magnus got out of the kitchen with tree cups of coffee. "Aw thank you Magnus, and you should take Alec with you some day he never want to come with me" she took a sip of her coffee and Alec laughed. "So you're like the savior oh my dear brother uh, Alec you should thank him by asking him out" The omega tried not to spill out the coffee that he drank and start blushing he have never done this, "As much as I would like to see this Isabelle, I love being the one who court, so don't worry honey we'll have a dinner sometime" turning to Alec who tried to hide his face behind his cup, Izzy was now laughing and playing with the little baby.

Alec start yawning, "I'm so sleepy we stayed up all night I didn't even realize the time pass, Izzy you should also go sleep before they call you for a mission"  
She got up "You're right brother, so will you come with me at the institute?" she missed her brother too much, leaving him was too hard. "Well, I don't know if they let Blueberry in and she already heard awful things I don't think she needs my parents starting to yell around her ... Izzy I can't.. I'm sorry I can't leave her, could you ask for me if they are okay with it?" she smiled "Of course, here take my phone I'll get another one and call you if I know more about it" she put her jacket and went to the door "Sleep a little Alec you really look bad, goodbye Magnus and little princess and goodbye Aleeec!"

Alec was relieved, the reunion with his parabatai was awful but at least his sister was there for him. "Euh Magnus where could I sleep?" Magnus approach him and took Blueberry's hand and played with her "You can use by bedroom, the one where the little angel slept and before you start to ask I don't need to sleep and it is not a problem go sleep you need it more than anybody, is she going to sleep too?"  
"Yeah, thank you Magnus" trying to look at him in the eyes Magnus smiled "Your welcome" and then went to his office. Laying in bed, Alec directly fell asleep, the bed was so comfortable and all those pillows, and the sheets, letting out a loud moan without noticing.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec woke up in the large bedroom, as if all the tiredness of the last 3 months wasn't there anymore. He heard giggles from the living room and recognized Magnus' voice. The omega woke up and realized that he was covered in sweat he quickly made his way to the bathroom and took a cold shower and then saw that Magnus had put some clothes on a chair. He dressed and went to the living room where he found Magnus holding two skirts in his hands and smiling at Blueberry who was on the floor surrounded by clothes and toys. "Now tell me which one you prefer the red or the purple one?" Alec was admiring the view when he saw the baby almost grabbing the red one and Magnus laughing "Well, I had the same one in mind now let me put this on you" She already had a pink babybody on and Alec was so happy that Magnus was doing this for her, Jonathan didn't really gave him clothes for Blueberry so he just use to cover her with blankets so that she doesn't get cold. He approach them "Good morning" Magnus turned and smiled at him, Blueberry now had the skirt on and she looked way too cute. "Morning, you're finally awake I don't know if you get it but you kind of slept a whole day" Magnus was laughing and gave him the baby since she start calling him "Da", "Wait really? Guess I really was tired, did Izzy called she told me she would."  
Magnus made his way to the table and snapped his fingers, a full breakfast was now on the table "Oh right Isabelle called yesterday on the afternoon you were still asleep, you can call her later she said she will wait for your call, now come here you must be starving" Alec sat next to Magnus and put Blueberry in his lap "So what do you prefer pancakes or crepes" Alec looked a bit shy and Magnus didn't understand why "Well.. I don't really know" Magnus dramatically fainted putting a hand on his forehead, "I can forgive a lot of things to shadowhunters but really? They don't eat pancakes and crepes? That's outrageous!"  
Alec smiled at how Magnus was being all dramatic, "No they eat them its just that I don't remember the last time I ate them, since I presented as omega I didn't get to eat with the rest of the shadowhunters, my parents decided that it was better this way and since shadowhunters love pancakes and crepes they weren't any left for me" Alec took a little bit of a crepe and put it in the hand of Blueberry who start chewing it, he smiled at her and didn't notice that Magnus was looking at him with sad eyes "I'm sorry for that Alexander" Alec frown "For what?"  
"Well the whole situation only because you're an omega." He looked at Alec who was now smiling at him "Ah that, dont worry it's not as bad as it looks, I had Izzy and Jace with me the whole time, I would have done anything as long as I could stay with them and I don't regret it. Being with them and constantly being the one who have to be the responsible one taught me how to face others alphas without being an omega is a problem." he glanced at Blueberry."I guess I'll go with the crepes since she seems to like them so much" Magnus was left speechless with what Alexander told him about his childhood, he knew Maryse and Robert weren't the best persons but to isolate their own child like that only because he's an omega. "Anything for you Alexander." Then they both ate in silence.

"Hey Izzy, yeah so did you get to talk to them?... Oh.. Well I'm not that surprised... No don't be sorry this isn't your fault I love you Izzy, could you just please bring me some things please.. Yeah thanks, just some clothes, my wallet and if you could bring my bow I understand if they don't let you... Alright thanks sister.. Oh shit I almost forgot could you also bring me my suppressant they are in the bathroom.. Yeah I know you don't like them but ... Okay don't worry just bring them... Great love you" He turned and faced Blueberry on her back on the bed, as always a smile on her face, she was bringing his feet to her mouth and Alec loved it. "So angel, seems like we have to find a place where to go, I didn't expect them to welcome us but still" he sighed but smiled at her "But don't you worry you little princess I have some money we will stay at a hotel until I find something better alright?"  
"Well no." Alec almost jumped by surprise, Magnus was at the door, "No what?" He got closer to Alec. "No you're not going to an hotel you can stay here why would you leave?" he said all this with such ease, was this option so evident, Alec couldn't understand even his parents don't want him, he blushed "Well you already done so much I can find a little place to stay it won't be a problem but than-" he was interrupted "You don't bother me, I really get along with the little princess here and I have guestrooms so really it would be my pleasure, plus I really get lonely sometimes and yesterday I really enjoyed Blueberry's company. Are we okay now?" Alec didn't know what to answer to that, he just nodded and smile. 

"Great, follow me I'll show you your room, don't worry I'll bring all her stuff there, let me take her" he took Blueberry and she start playing with his necklaces.  
Alec was happy for a moment, for a moment all he could think about was how Magnus was smiling at his baby and how she was putting the perls of his necklace in her mouth without it being a problem for Magnus.  
But quickly enough, the fact that his parents didn't even came to see if he was alright after him disappearing for 3 months make him drop his smile.  
At least he had Magnus here.


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus had some clients so Alec stayed in the guestroom with Blueberry playing with her, Magnus gave her so many toys most of them weren't even for her age but it didn't stop Alec to play with them in front of her which makes her laugh. He loved that laugh.

He heard the client exit the appartement and not even a minute later the was another knock, Magnus really was busy he was the high warlock of Brooklyn after all. But then he heard a familiar voice so he put Blueberry on the floor with a toy and went to the living room. She was there.  
What was she doing here, she saw him and then run to him to hug him. Alec was confused, why would she come here "Mother?" she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Alec I am so sorry for everything, when Jace told me what happened I wanted to come but I didn't know if you wanted to see me after all the things to you, I love you these 3 months has been awful not to know where you were. I... I know that I've been awful when you presented but I though that I was protecting you, it's just that... I don't know what to say I'm sorry can you forgive me?"  
Alec was speechless, he looked at Magnus who winked at him and went to play with Blueberry. " Uh.. It's alright mom, of course I forgive you" She smiled and hugged him again. 

He went to bring her a glass of water and calm himself. His father was the one who used to abuse him but he always hoped that his mother would comfort him, but she always just ignored him. So this was a surprise, he didn't really understand why she changed but he was happy at least now she was here for him.  
"Thank you Alec" she drinked half of it and then start to look around "So... Izzy told me that I have a granddaughter now" Alec smiled he couldn't believe that she called Blueberry her granddaughter "Yeah, you want to see her?" "Of course, if you let me" Why did he feel so proud to show his baby to Maryse? He almost run to get her, Magnus was playing with her on the floor. "Hey, mom wants to see her" he took her and then looked at Magnus "come sit with us, it's your appartement after all and..  
I'll be a little more comfortable" Magnus wanted to give them some space but since Alec asked he could say no. They went to the living room, Maryse still on the couch waiting for them. "Magnus... I know I've never been good with you and I'm sorry but really thank you for saving my boy, I know that not everyone would have done what you did." She then looked at her feet as of she was ashamed so Magnus snapped his fingers so tea, coffee acompagned with biscuits appeared, " Don't worry about that Maryse everything is fine, look at that little princess how could I not help her, tea or coffee?" She asked tea to Magnus and then looked at her son who was holding a baby in his arms, she never saw him smiling like that, he seemed so happy she couldn't break his heart he deserved to be happy. Tears in her eyes she looked at Alec "Can I hold her? " Alec kissed Blueberry on the forehead and then put her on his mother's arms. Maryse didn't talked about the fact that she was a warlock and Alec was happy about that. 

After a moment Alec took her because she needed to sleep, so he excused himself. When he got back from his room, he noticed that Magnus and Maryse were talking normally, he couldn't be more relieved. "So mom how is everyone in the institute?" she looked at him and her smile dropped as if she remembered something "They are all doing well, and.. Max is coming tomorrow, Alec I'm sorry I know that you will want to see him but Robert won't let him, he's in a bad mood those days." She looked at Alec who was upset, but not surprised. "I promise I did everything to let the baby come to the institute with you, Izzy and I spent hours trying to convince Robert but he don't want her there." Alec flinched when she said the baby and not your baby, he knew she didn't do it on purpose but still. "I'm not going anywhere without my baby" 

Magnus was smiling at Alec, never a person had surprised him like that. A shadowhunter taking care of a warlock wasn't common but risking his career as a shadowhunter that was... He didn't even has the words to describe it. Alec caught him smiling and return the smile as always blushing a little.  
"I know that Alec but I want you to know that Robert is planning something and I'm really sorry that I can't so anything to stop him. He's going to..." she looked at him "I'm sorry Alec he's going to put a trial on you if you don't leave your baby" He couldn't believe what he just heard "What?!" He didn't mean to shout, Magnus' smile dropped.  
"He... you know how your father is, I think that he just wants to scare you but you should be careful, you didn't broke any law but.. well you know he's Robert" "I'm sorry mom, I didn't want to shout it's just, it took me by surprise I didn't expect that" he tried to laugh but he was so afraid to loose Blueberry, he wouldn't know how to live without her. Before she could speak, a message from her phone made her woke from the couch "I'm sorry Alec I have to go, Jace and Clary are still out doing things as if everything was allowed." Magnus and Alec made there way to the door, she hugged them both wich surprised the warlock and the shadowhunter and then she left.  
"Well Maryse Lightwood hugging me, I can say that this is the weirdest thing that happened to me this decade" he laughed and Alec tries to forget what she just told him about his father and joined him laughing. If something was going to happen, the least he could do was to enjoy every moment with Blueberry... and Magnus.


	8. Chapter 8

"Both of you, the training room, now!" Izzy shouted at Jace and Clary who followed her.  
"What is it Izzy?" Jace asked her looking at her while she was pulling her hair in a ponytail.  
"Well you and your girlfriend against me, it's been a while since we trained together" Jace laughed and looked at Clary  
"Are you sure Clary had made some progress and I... well I am me" Izzy smirked  
"Plus are you sure you want to fight in those high heels?"  
"I'm sure that you made progress Clary but don't think that you can give me advices and now what? Are you too afraid Jace come on."  
"Alright, Clary come here"  
So they begun, Jace tried to attack her but she avoided it and gave him a kick on his ribs, Clary then came from behind Izzy but she received a punch and with only that she fell on the ground. Putting a heel just right to her face, Izzy looked at her.  
" Still think those are a problem" she smiled at catches the fist of Jace before he managed to get to her.  
"Come on Jace from behind, even you" then she gave him a headbutt and they kept fighting like that, Izzy releasing all the fury she kept for herself for 3 months. After a good 20 minutes Clary was on the floor, her back on a pillar trying to catch her breath, and Izzy trying to leave leaving Jace on the floor.  
"Hey I didn't said we finished" Jace said working up.  
"Oh we didn't alright" Izzy now was facing him "This one is for Alec" one punch "your parabatai" a second "your brother" a third "and this one is for me" a slap  
"Your sister, even after 3 months being separated from him Alec is the only one who asked me how I was doing, you let us down, and if you don't apologize and I mean get on your knees in front of Alec don't even bother to talk to me" she clicked her tongue, tried to leave but a hand grabbed her arm.  
"Hey you don't have the right to be harsh on him like tha-" Clary was shut by a slap, she brang her hand to her cheek.  
"Don't you ever touch me again nor tell me what to do, ever since you got here you kept acting like you owe everyone and this may be because Jace was acting like he could give you everything but you're a grown girl so act like one. And you better apologize and thank Alec next time you see him, without him Valentine would have get you that night."  
Izzy then turned, left them both shocked, releasing her ponytail and letting her black hair fall on her shoulders and her heels echoing on the training room. 

Alec was trying to change Blueberry clothes but he was afraid to hurt her, Magnus appeared like always.  
"Need some help?" Alec turned and smiled  
"Yeah actually, I'm afraid to break her or something" he chuckled "Things were actually easier when all I had to do was to wrap her in a blanket"  
"But where is the style in that! Here let me help you" Magnus took the babybody in his hand and began to show Alec how to dress Blueberry properly without 'breaking her'.  
"Alright.. I got it.... Like that! Ow thank you Magnus" he took the baby in his hand and kissed her "How did you learn it?"  
"My friend Catarina is a pediatrician and she showed me, she's great with babies, by the way I could call her to check on Blueberry one day" Alec first smiled but then looked at his baby.  
"But, she won't mind that.."  
"Well I might have forgot to mention that she's a warlock so don't worry, oh and by the way she have the same warlock mark"  
"That's great! I have been worried that Blueberry would be a little sick after.. Well she could examine her that's great thanks"  
Magnus smiled at him and then put his hand close to Alec's chest which he didn't understand until he saw Blueberry's arms trying to reach him.  
"Here" Alec gave him the baby who was giggling, she was so full of joy even after all that happen. "She seems to like you more than me" Alec pouted and Magnus found it way too adorable.  
"Don't worry darling, you will always be my favorite" a wink as always and the blush on Alec's cheek  
Then they sat on the bed in a comfortable silence. 

"Alec, if I may ask, why are you taking suprescents?" Magnus didn't want to violate the omega's intimaty but since the phone call with his sister he couldn't not ask him.  
"Well, I began to took them after my first heat, my mother bought them for me and told me that it would be better. I know that there must be a lot of side effects but it's for the better and with all the alphas in the institute I didn't want my scent to disturb them" explained Alec not his sight not leaving Blueberry's not wanting to meet Magnus' gaze.  
"That's why I couldn't get it, but since you didn't take them since 3 months why can't I smell you properly even now?"  
"Euh.. I don't really know, plus usually I go in heat every month but it's been 3 months"  
"I don't get it why would you take them, I mean the alphas can control themselves and obviously those pills completely ruined your system." Magnus smiled as Blueberry took one of his fingers in her tiny hand.  
"I was lucky enough to be able to stay in the institute plus they relieve me from a little of pain during my heats"  
"Well next time you go on heat I could help you with the pain, don't take them they're bad for your health" Magnus said casually but Alec's eyes opened in shock and he started to blush again.  
"I.. We only knew each other for days.. I don't think I could.." Without mentionning the fact that he was a virgin, not that he didn't want to have sex with Magnus, besides why would he want to have sex with Alec. No one was ever interested in him, Magnus was the first one to flirt with him.  
" Oh sorry not in that way, in the same way that you would spend it with your sister"  
"What?!" That was worse what was he saying.  
"You never spent a heat with an alpha?"  
"No but why did you talk about my sister?"  
Magnus laughed at the omega who was confused.  
"I'm sorry if i didn't made myself clear. To make themselves feel better during their heats, omegas spend them with alphas but they don't have to have sex you can just spend it with you sister if she's an alpha like Isabelle. All they need to do is sit next to you and take care of you like drinks and food." Alec seemed relieved but then frowned.  
" My parents didn't really see it that way, I usually just stay in my room until it's over. My siblings are forbidden to see me during it, they though it will perturbed them"  
Magnus left a sigh and then brought Blueberry to his face, "Those shadowhunters really are stupid, you're lucky you're a warlock you know" Alec smiled at the interaction  
"Of course you'll be in pain if you spend your heat alone in your room with no food, next time you're going to spend the best heat of your life" he stopped "until the next one" and winked at alec who blushed even more. 

Alec was saved by the ring at the door,  
"I'll go see who it is." Magnus laughed and stood up still holding the baby.  
"Hey Alec" Izzy hugged him "So I brought everything that you asked for even your bow they don't even know how to secure weapons. " she winked at him.  
"Thanks Izzy, you're the best" he gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"My dear Isabelle, how you've been? I was going to bring some food from Paris, if you have time stay for dinner?" he was coming from Alec's room.  
"Well... Let me see my agenda.. Of course I have time! Now let me see my princess, I bought her something" she showed them a bag and Alec couldn't be happier, Magnus gave Blueberry a lot of things but to see his sister care for her was overwhelming.  
"Look" she showed them proudly, a white dress with I am a princess written on it.  
"Izzy" "Isabelle" they both looked at her and then start laughing.  
"What?" "Izzy have you seen Blueberry? She's 3 months, this dress is way too big"  
"Ow 3 months..."  
"Don't tell me you took a dress for a 3 years-old girl"  
Then they all start laughing, it felt good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I had exams, but now I don't have school anymore so I'm going to update more plus I have many ideas for others stories so enjoy ^^ Love you ❤️

After dinner, Alec went to make Blueberry sleep. Izzy and Magnus were talking and Izzy start unpacking the things she brought to Alec.  
"Ugh I hate these pills, I know that they release him from some pain during his heat but I read that they affect omegas really badly some of them couldn't have children.." Magnus smiled at her  
"Don't worry he won't take them anymore, we talked about it and he's going to spend his next heat with him" He saw Izzy who started to grin and explained to her that nothing sexual was going to happen, but then he saw as her smile dropped.  
"I didn't know... They don't taught us anything about omegas, if only I knew I could have spend his heat with him, he was in so much pain every time Magnus.."  
"Hey it's okay, you didn't know darling" she looked at him and smiled, even if she was strong and gave this image of an independent and powerful shadowhunter, Magnus saw in her eyes innocence and vulnerability. It broke his heart that shadowhunters had to start training so young. As if she was reading his mind,  
"You know, we shadowhunters, start training really young and it sucks but Alec was pushed to be the best, before every other shadowhunter of his age, my parents would wake him before everyone else in the Institute. He is so smart and strong but when I remember what it took him to be like this.. I just..." Tears began to fill her eyes.  
" Hey it's going to be fine, don't worry it may be hard at the beginning but I'm sure that with Blueberry in his life, Alexander is-"

" What are you talking about? " Alec was coming from his room with one of Blueberry's toy in his hand.  
"Well Magnus was telling me that you won't need these anymore unh " she winked and throw the pills at him. As expected Alec blushed and began to stutter,  
"What.. No.. It's not like that Izzy!"  
"I knooooow brother, so here are your things oh and I also brought a stele"  
"Thanks Izzy" He took the stele from his sister and start activating some of his runes, he didn't need them but it made him feel better. All those times he hoped he had his stele and couldn't, he smiled and then kissed Izzy on the forehead. 

They made their way to the couch after Alec made them coffee and start talking, it felt nice to just talk. When he was with only Blueberry he used to tell her stories and talk about his family and his missions, he even found himself doing some weird gestures when he tried to explain to her one of his stories. She obviously didn't understand but he never stopped talking to her, his voice seemed to calm her and it also made him better to do it.  
Izzy then talked about Max and Magnus saw how Alec was sad about not being able to see his little brother. 

"So now, they have the book but they don't know a warlock who would woke Jocelyn and guess what happened to the little mundane who always followed Clary?" she laughed and looked at the two waiting.  
"Umm.. I don't know he drank a seelie drink and turned into a rat?" said Magnus laughing and posing his hand on Alec's leg. Alec noticed and couldn't help but blush.  
"Ow that would have been really funny but no, he is a vampire now because of Camille"  
"Ugh this Camille, she really never know when to stop" Magnus then looked at Alec and returned to Izzy  
"My dear Isabelle, I could wake Jocelyn for the right price. "  
"Oh, well tell me and I'll go talk about it with mother."  
"I want Alec to be able to see his little brother without Blueberry being a problem"  
Alec opened his eyes when he heard what Magnus said and Izzy smirked.  
"You don't have to do this Magnus" said Alec  
" But I want to do this, plus the fact that it could anger some people of the Clave is a bonus" he winked at Alec.  
"Alright, I'll go to the institute to see if this is possible. I hope this will work Alec, Max don't want to stop asking where you are"  
"Okay, goodbye my dear" Magnus woke from the couch and kissed Izzy's hand.  
"Aw see Alec this is how you treat women, you should learn a little." They laughed and then Izzy hugged her brother before leaving. 

"Don't worry honey, here's yours" Alec was confused but he got it when Magnus took his hand and bring it to his mouth.  
It was only a little kiss but Alec's was going crazy, he wanted to kiss Magnus but he couldn't.. Right ?  
"Uh we should sleep.. Goodnight Magnus" he left without looking back and tried to calm himself.  
"Goodnight Alexander" he almost shouted. 

Magnus woke up when he heard a noise in the salon, what could that be he looked at his phone it was 4am.  
He wanted to return to his sleep but he forced himself to see what was that.  
Magnus didn't know what to do when he saw Alec crying and holding Blueberry close to his chest who was crying even more than the omega.  
When Alec noticed Magnus, he got closer.  
"Magnus I don't know what happened" he tried to wipe his tears and Magnus felt his heart broke at this view. "She's burning, I don't know why, did I do this? Is it my fault? She don't stop crying, maybe it's something I gave her, I don't know.."  
"Alexander calm down, it's not your fault, here give me Blueberry" he saw Alec hesitate but he still gave his baby to Magnus.  
"Let me see what's happening here little princess" Magnus examined the crying baby with his magic.  
"Im not really sure I'll call my friend Catarina in the morning, but I think that it's just that her magic is.. how to say this.. growing like when a baby grow teeth it's hard at the beginning, think of it like that okay? It's totally normal don't worry I'm going to give her something to calm her and she'll be fine." Alexander smiled and wiped the tears that still were on his face.  
" Thank you.. I... I was scared when I couldn't stop her from crying" Magnus took a blanket and put it on the floor where he put Blueberry who was now sleepy. 

"Come here darling" Magnus took Alec's hand and let them to the couch close to Blueberry.  
"You know you are the best thing that could happen to the little princess here so stop blaming yourself, okay?" he was talking with a calm voice and stroking the back of the omega's hand with his thumb.  
"It's just.. I'm afraid I'll also loose her, like everybody else, I can't even see my little brother.." Tears were filling his eyes but Magnus could clearly see that he was trying not to cry.  
"If anybody try to take Blueberry from you I'll kill them myself don't worry darling, and you are going to see Max, I'm sure that they will accept my request Jocelyn have a lot of informations about Valentine they need her so don't worry alright? Look she's already sleeping, I told you it's nothing. " Alec looked at Blueberry and then smiled, Magnus couldn't stop himself from starring.  
" Now come here" he put his arm around the omega and start stroking his hair, he felt Alec's hand on his chest and both start to calm themselves.  
Without noticing, they start getting closer and closer, Magnus' arm joining the other, he was now hugging Alec, Alec laying his head on the alpha's chest and then putting his leg between Magnus'. And just a moment later they were sleeping, both calm thanks to the other's breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

After Catarina examined Blueberry and had the same result as Magnus, Izzy called Magnus.  
"Oh that's great, I'll go tell Alec, we'll be there in 20 minutes... Alright goodbye Isabelle" Magnus was smiling. "Alexander!"  
"Magnus, what happened?" Alec was holding his baby and seemed worried.  
"Oh sorry if I scared you, it's good news actually, they accepted the deal go change you'll soon see your little brother"  
First, Alec just stood there without talking, but then he smiled and hugged Magnus, trying not to hurt Blueberry. After a moment they pulled apart,  
"Thank you Magnus you have no idea how much this means to me, I'll go get ready thank you" he seemed so happy, Magnus definitely made the good choice.

A portal appeared in front of the Institute's door, Alec seemed nervous and Magnus could understand why. They entered and everyone was staring at them, he felt weird even if he was used at people fixing him because he was an omega. He was holding  his princess with one arm and used his other hand gently touch her cheek to reassure her, he didn't want her to feel bad because of some useless shadowhunters.  
"Don't you have work to do?!"  
"Thanks Izzy" he sighed and hugged his sister who then kissed her niece.  
"Hey Magnus" she gave him her hand laughing, after kissing her hand, Magnus winked at Alec.  
"Isabelle we should stop this, your brother might get jealous" they both laughed while Alec turn his head to play with Blueberry, hiding his blush.  
"So, come with me Magnus I'll give you the Magic book or whatever his name is and lead you to Jocelyn" she then turned to Alec "Max is waiting for you in your bedroom, when we finish this we'll come there so take your time with you"

As he was going to his bedroom or what used to be his, he found himself face to face to his father. In a reflex he put his arms around Blueberry, he wasn't afraid of Robert but his mother told him that he didn't approve so..  
"You're lucky Jocelyn might have some information about Valentine or else you would have never put a foot in here with this monster in your hand" And that's why he didn't want to come here, his baby already live 3 months with insults she didn't need to hear more.  
"I'm going to ask you to never talk about my daughter like this again." he then left not even wanting to hear a response from Robert.

Alec opened the door and got in the room, he didn't have the time to call for his brother when he felt him hugging him strongly.  
" I've missed you so much Alec why didn't you come to see me? "  
"I'm sorry Max, I missed you too you know but I couldn't come sooner."

Alec never lied to his little brother so he told him everything, escaping the parts a little too harsh for his young age.  
"Alright, so now she is like what.. your sister?" Alec smiled and kissed his baby on the hair.  
"More like my daughter, I don't know why but I feel like this with her maybe I'll be able to officially adopt her." He looked at Max, a little anxious because his brother's opinion is quite important.  
"Wait... So that means that I'm her uncle! The others are going to be so jealous when I'll tell them that I am the uncle of a warlock."  
"Do you want hold her a little?"  
"Yes! Wait a moment until I sit properly and.. Alright give me my niece!" Alec couldn't help but smile fondly at the scene.

"Thank you so much Magnus I - Oh hi Alec"  
"Hey, Magnus how did it go?" Alec didn't even looked at Clary who noticed it.  
"Great, Jocelyn is at the infirmary. So is this little guy Max?" Alec smiled and turned to Max who was holding Blueberry and talking to her as if she could understand.  
"Max, look this is Magnus" The little shadowhunter looked at Magnus  
"Oh he's the one, hello Magnus my name is Max I'm his little brother. Can you show me your warlock mark?" Magnus laughed at how he didn't sound like Alec at all.  
"Max... Not now" Alec then turned and apologized to Magnus.  
"Don't worry darling, I-" he was interrupted by Clary who put herself between him and Alec.

"Look Alec I'm really sorry you know that I'm really greatful that you saved my life that night. I know it must be hard being in love with Jace even if he's straight I-"  
Alec raised his eyebrow,  
"You better be saying this because you're too stupid to understand the parabatai bond and not because I'm gay or worse because I'm omega, otherwise you should never come near me." He sighed, and then turned to take Blueberry from Max.  
"Magnus I want to stay with Max for a moment and then I'll go in front of the Institute is it okay?"  
"Of course Alexander, goodbye Maxie"  
He watched Alec walking out holding Blueberry and taking Max with the other hand.

Clary was making her way out when Magnus hold her arm and turned her so that they were face to face.  
"What?" Did she really thought that she had the right to be angry right now?  
"Listen, I understand that those last months must have been hard for you with all the changes and I try to remember all this in order not to hate you right now.  
Who do you think you are? Do you really think that this was an apology? When I found Alewander he was covered in wounds, holding Blueberry and struggling to even walk. Everything just because he saved you and Blondie." Magnus snapped, he was angry at all the shadowhunters but right now he was struggling not to hurt Clary.

" What I tried to apologize but you saw how he-"  
" What I saw is a girl who forced someone to come out to her, you didn't have any right to make him say that he's gay and what the fuck that have to do with your apology.  
I really hope that you're just confused and that it's not you because otherwise don't bother coming to me. Goodbye. "

He left and went to see Alexander, he was the only one who could calm him right now. Alec was sitting on the ground with Blueberry on his hands, Max was in front of him and was playing with the baby.  
Magnus watched them not wanting to distrub them until Max had to return at the institute. Alec hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead, before letting him go.  
Magnus approached him, took the princess and then hugged him as he saw Alec struggling to hold back his tears.  
"Alright let's go home" He gave his hand to Alec who took it without hesitation.


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks passed, Alec start feeling a little more at home with Magnus and not like a stranger.  
He started spending more time with Magnus, and it felt so domestic that he hoped that it would never end.  
They were preparing dinner, because Alec asked Magnus to stop preparing everything with magic. The warlock was wearing a purple apron and the knot on his back was forming a big bow tie.

Alec was doing the salad because Magnus loved it the last time he did it. He was used to cook in the institute, since Izzy really didn't know how to cook and Jace was way too lazy. He also kind of like cooking when he was little but when he presented and others began to mock the fact that he should stay home and cook for an alpha, Alec tried not to cook as much as before.

Magnus was doing spaghetti while he was telling Alec a story about him and his friends. He loved it when Magnus talk about his adventures, he never had the chance to travel or even enjoy his life so listening to this made him happy. He was starting to put the glasses on the table when he saw that Blueberry spilled her milk all over herself.

"Ow now look at what you did to yourself" she grabbed his nose and he couldn't help but laugh.  
"What is going on in her-" Magnus came out of the kitchen with his plate of spaghetti but start laughing when he saw the scene in front of him.  
"Well princess, you have to release your daddy's nose and go take a bath." Alec loved the way Magnus talk with Blueberry as if she understand him. He also do it but why did it seem so much cuter when it was Magnus.  
"I'll take care of this you can start eating Magnus." He smiled at the warlock who raised his eyebrow.  
" And who am I to eat without these two? Come on I'll help you, give her to me while you go prepare everything." Alec chuckled while Magnus took Blueberry from him but he still went to the bathroom knowing that he couldn't change the alpha's mind.

Magnus had bring a mini bathtub specially for Blueberry, he didn't even know that so little ones existed. His angel will be too spoiled if he stayed like that.  
"And the delivery has arrived, a little princess for Alexander." He put Blueberry on the bathtub waiting for Alec to hold her before taking off his hands.  
Unlike some babies, she loves water and playing in it. She started splashing water and of course in the end, both were completely wet.  
" Thank you Blueberry I really needed this little plus for my look today." Magnus make up wasn't affected but his shirt was now wet and showed all his muscles and curves. Alec wasn't staring, he was just looking very meticulously at those abs, what?  
He looked up at Magnus' face who was laughing at Blueberry, he didn't notice.

" Come on now baby let me wash you properly" Alec start cleaning all the dry milk and saw that Magnus was now washing his baby's hair.  
"Never forget the hair Alexander, when she'll grow up she's going to come for my advices obviously but until then you're in charge." He was smiling at Blueberry and Alec wanted nothing but to live like this forever. 

"Alright, all done princess" they wrapped her in a towel and headed to the bedroom. After she was dressed, Alec made her sleep and asked Magnus to reheat the spaghetti, but didn't realise that he fell asleep too. 

When he woke up, Alec noticed that he was covered by a blanket and that Blueberry was in her cradle. What would he do without Magnus?  
He stretched while going in the salon where Magnus was surrounded by what seemed like magazines but with panels of colors.  
"Good morning Alexander"  
"Morning, euh thanks for.. And sorry I didn't mean to sleep" He rubbed the back of his head as he always do when he's nervous.  
"Don't worry darling, now come here and help me with this." Alec got closer and didn't get what he was supposed to do.  
"I want to change my bedroom and I don't know about what color I should choose. Also would you like to paint it with me?" He looked up at Alec with excitement.  
"Of course, it will be fun but I never painted"  
"Well me neither don't worry, lately it's been fun not to do everything thank to magic."  
They smiled at each other both wanting desperately wanting to kiss but neither taking the risk. 

They went for a dark red, Blueberry was still sleeping and they both finished their breakfast.  
"Alright I know I said less magic but I'm really not in the mood for going shopping paint." They laughed and the paint and all the utensils appeared.  
It wasn't that hard so they both started to enjoy the moment. The hard part was to paint the ceiling, Alec proposed to do it but Magnus insisted so that he only hold the ladder. 

" I think we did pretty great Magnus what do you think?" Alec was looking up at Magnus who was almost finished.  
"And I aaaam done, we are great darling, for a first time this is pretty cool don't yo-" Magnus wanted to clap but he slipped and almost fell on the floor but Alec catch him before he did.  
.  
.  
.  
They were both breathing heavily and starring at each other. Alec was holding Magnus in the bridal style,  
" Well next time I'll stop bragging" He put his hand behind Alec's neck to steady himself but he ended bringing his face closer to Alec's. 

Everything went so quick, Magnus looked at his lips and then leaned closer so did he, Alec felt Magnus' warm breath on his lips.  
Magnus turned his face a little and got closer, their lips almost touched but then the doorbell rang and Alec dropped Magnus on the floor by surprise. 

"Oh my God Magnus I'm so sorry" he knelt to see if he hurt him.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes Alexander don't worry" He smiled at Alec and was rubbing his back but he took Alec's hand and went to the door to see who it was. 

"Great, it had to be you two"  
"Listen Magnus, we're sorry if we interrupted you but we wanted to apologize to Alec." Magnus eyed Jace and he seemed sincere, Clary was looking at her feet, surely because of her last discussion with Magnus.  
"Alright come in but if he don't want to see you you get out of here. Alexander!"  
Alec came from Magnus' bedroom with his shirt tainted with the paint, his smile dropped as he saw the two standing next to Magnus. 

"What do you need?"  
" We don't need anything we wanted to apologize for everything that happened."  
Jace was trying to look at Alec in the eyes but the omega was avoiding him.  
"If you don't need anything so why did you come just now, a lot of time has passed you know." Alec saw that Magnus left them to talk, surely wanting to give them privacy but Alec actually wanted him to stay.  
"I'm sorry Alec it's just... A lot had happened, we also couldn't leave the institute for a week because of our last mistakes on missions. It doesn't matter... Euh no that's not what I meant, um listen Alec I can't do it anymore I need my parabatai I-" Jace was interrupted by Alec's laugh.  
" It seemed like you did perfectly fine without me for 3 months, what changed now?" Of course he needed his parabatai too, but how could he believe him now...

" Alec please, if I could change everything I would have begged Magnus to find you it's just that.. I don't know I didn't believe him I-"  
" Alright let's forget this part, how could you stop looking for me, your brother, your parabatai. How do you expect me to trust you again after that?" Alec was starting to raise his voice, not caring if they were two alphas.  
" I.. I don't expect you to trust me or forgive me right now but please just.. I didn't screw everything up did I? Please Alec I beg you, I.. You're the best of us, we're all lost without you at the institute. Max and Izzy don't want to talk to me until you do. I deserve that but just.. " he bit his lips and looked at his feet, Clary took his hand. " We would do everything you want so that you forgive us Alec, I know that we didn't have time to know each other but you saved my life and I've been nothing but rude. I'm really thankful for everything that you did and I'm really sorry, I really would do every-" Clary was stopped by Alec who frowned and rolled his eyes.

" I don't want you both to do anything, I would have preferred that none of this would have happened in the first place. Just don't do anything without asking Izzy or mother first and try not to kill anyone. Oh and next time someone save your life, think of thanking them and returning the favor."  
He wanted to see Magnus and Blueberry so he turned but Jace took his arm.  
" So what, just like that?" Clary and him both looked confused.  
" No I didn't forget everything and trust you both with my life now. But you're my parabatai Jace and I don't know if it really meant for you something in the first place but for me yes. So I'll try to make it work because right now I don't trust you.. I would have given you my life before and now I wouldn't even let you in a room alone with my daughter." Alec saw the look in Jace's face and wondered if he wasn't too harsh. But this was the truth.

"Um.. Yeah alright.." Jace took a step back and let go Alec's arm.  
"Jace you're my parabatai, if it's not in a month it will be in a year but I will forgive you one day and Clary I know that you were and maybe still are just emotionally very unstable." They both smiled wildly as if it was the best thing they could hear. Alec rolled his eyes, he didn't know if it was all just some acting of if they really were sorry but he meant every word.

" You're not like your father or your brother and I don't blame you if you were worried about that" Jace and Clary both looked shocked and he didn't get why.  
"What?"  
"Did you just say brother?" Clary raised and eyebrow and Alec wanted to slap himself, he really forgot about that. Since he didn't do a report of what happened he never actually explained to anyone what happened.

"Yeah, sorry I totally forgot to tell you.. Well you have a brother I guess, he was calling Valentine father and was called son so.. His name is Jonathan if you wanted to know." She turned to Jace,  
"That explains the J. on the box, but mom thought that he was dead so what happened?" Jace just nodded, how could he know.

"Alright, if you could leave now, I need to finish some things."  
"Yeah sure.. Euh thanks Alec I promise I'll do everything so that you trust me again." Clary just waved and it was alright with him he didn't need more. He closed the door and put his forehead on it sighing.

"Magnus!" He saw the warlock getting out of his room, Alec noticed that he changed his clothes and smiled.  
"Yes darling."  
"Never leave me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys for the delay, my parents have decided to suddenly move out to another city and it has been a little hard for me so I hope you like this ❤️ I'll try to write more, love you

Magnus and Alec were both sitting on the couch, Magnus' arm being around Alec without neither of them really noticing. They were watching a show on Netflix, Magnus insisted on making him watch it. Alec began to curl up against Magnus. His head slowly getting on the alpha's shoulder then his leg between the warlock's. Alec put his hand on Magnus' chest, feeling his heartbeat and as if it was the most calming sound, he began to slowly close his eyes.

Magnus noticed the shadowhunter snuggling over him, the scene being way too cute he couldn't help but bringing his other arm and hugging the omega. As if sensing being safe in Magnus' arms, Alec closed his eyes and unconsciously stroking his nose in the alpha's neck.

His heat surely was soon due, he should control himself. Magnus never was this close to an omega before, he had sex with multiples ones, but he never had a... bond with an omega like the one he have with Alexander.  
They shared a lot, and with Blueberry with them they never had the time to get bored. He still had a lot of questions about what happened with Valentine and how he escaped, still Magnus is going to wait for Alec to be ready.

Magnus was about to take Alec to his bedroom when a loud knock at the door surprised them both and woke Alec who separated himself from the warlock.  
"It's okay Alexander it's probably one of my friend I'm sorry."  
"Yeah sure I'm sorry, it's just I didn't mean to fall asleep."  
Magnus went to open the door and let out a big sigh when he saw Jace and Clary.

"Well hello you two what do you want today?"  
Clary looked at Jace and then talked  
"Well we aren't here alone, we came with Simon and Raphael we need your help."  
The warlock hadn't noticed the two vampires before she mentioned them.

"Raphael what is it? Come in." He noticed the other vampire following him and especially his scent, he was an omega. Unlike Alexander, Magnus could easily smell it. Something was weird about his scent but Magnus couldn't understand what, if he was younger he would have thought that he haven't spend his first heat.

"Alexander meet Raphael and.." Magnus turned to them.  
"That's Simon, my friend who became a.. vampire"  
Magnus understood now, mundanes don't present a second gender so Simon didn't spend his first heat because he just became an omega.

"Alright Simon, so what are you guys here for?" Magnus saw that Alec was going to leave so he sat next to him and took his hand. The omega looked at him and understood. 

"I'm sorry Magnus I wouldn't come here if it wasn't necessary, it's about Camille she-"  
At the mention of the name Simon's scent changed suddenly and the whole room could smell it. 

Alec looked at him and the other omega seemed terrified, being an omega himself he was going to take him to another room to calm him when Clary turned to Simon. 

"Simon! Stop this we're trying to find Camille now! I tolerate it on our way here but you have to stop it now!" The alpha shouted at Simon who was looking at his feet and quickly run to the nearest door. 

"Who do you think you are?!" Everyone turned to see Alec coming near Clary.  
"Simon's world probably tuned upside down and all because of you and you dare talk to him like that! His body is changing, you don't understand what being an omega is so next time you talk about omega's scent or bodies, or even dare give an order to an omega you'll be dealing with me. Last time you were talking about what to do to forgive you, well start by respecting others and know what your boundaries are."

Alec then turned to Magnus.  
"I'm going to see if he's fine" He saw Magnus smiling at him, Alec then ignored his parabatai not wanting any more trouble. 

"Simon, you're here?" Alec quietly entered his bedroom where he found Simon on the floor, who brought his knees to his chest.  
"Simon, hi I'm Alec"  
"I know" the vampire looked at him and Alec noticed tears in his eyes.  
"Can I come closer to you?" 

He heard Simon's little laugh and didn't understand.  
"You're actually the first who cares, it seems like latety my own body doesn't belong to me, first Camille turn me to a vampire and then this I don't understand."

Alec asked the question because he didn't liked to be touched by strangers but the answer made him feel bad for the vampire.  
He sat in front of Simon and smiled at him as he gave him a tissue.  
" Thanks"  
"Listen Simon, I guess you have question about the fact that you are an omega?" 

He looked at Alec with a confused face.  
"No, I'm a vampire"  
"Ow, so nobody explained to you. Well I understand your reaction now."  
"What?" The vampire was now wipping his tears.  
"Unlike mundanes, shadowhunters and downworlders have a second gender, there are alphas, betas and omegas and like me you are an omega. Magnus, Jace, Clary and probably Raphael too are alphas. The fact that you are so affected by them is natural don't worry, it was so hard for me in the beginning but now look I can even shout at them without flinching" Alec grinned and saw Simon genuinely smiling for the first time. 

"So that's why lately, I was tempted to do everything Clary asked me to do? And why I feel weird when Raphael talk to me?"  
Alec sat next to him, shoulder to shoulder, and took his hand.  
"Yes, I'm sorry if I'm going to throw everything at you like that but you're going to have to find out."

After several minutes of explanations, Simon seemed to understand but felt even more scared.  
"I can be... pregnant ?"  
"Well yes, listen if you want we can finish this later it's a lot to take in. Plus I don't even know that much about omegas in the downworld."  
" No no I like how you talk, euh.. I mean how you explain" 

Alec left a giggle and then turn to look at Simon.  
"I think that Raphael was trying to court you that's why you felt weird, when an alpha is interested in mating an omega like I explained to you they began to court them until the omega accept. It seems nice so next time talk to him and tell him that you still struggle with your second gender, plus I'm sure that he knows more about vampires omegas than me."

"Have you ever been courted?" 

"No, shadowhunters haven't do this in so long, now omegas are just sent in establishments until an alpha choose them, I don't know why it changed but I'm happy for you that in the downworld it didn't change."  
Simon noticed the change in Alec's voice and decided not to ask anymore questions. 

"But hey don't be scared, there are good things too, personally it matches me perfectly, I don't like being the center of the attention like alphas" he looked at Simon and rolled his eyes and the vampire who laughed.  
"Plus omegas tend to protect those who they love, and we have little things like the speed and the agily even if you're already a vampire so I don't think you need it"  
The two omegas smiled to each other and then start laughing. 

Alec was still holding Simon's hand so he stood up and took the vampire with him.  
"So, are we good now?"  
"Yes thank you Alec, could I maybe come over another day?" Simon asked quietly not looking directly at Alec.  
"Of course, maybe you'll meet my daughter Blueberry, she's sleeping now" 

Simon's face brightened with a smile.  
"You have a daughter? I'll definitely come back to see her I love babies."

"Alright let's go see if they are done, those alphas always creating problems I can't believe them." Alec shook his head as he opened the door and they both laughed which caused the four alphas to turn. 

Alec took Simon with him to the couch and they both looked at the group.  
"You don't have to stop talking you know"  
Alec noticed the way Raphael looked at Simon and he was now sure about what he said earlier. 

"Yeah sure, so let's do this and Raphael don't forget to bring me that box alright?"  
Magnus then turned to the omegas on the couch and winked at them. 

Simon then whispered in Alec's ear.  
"Is what I feel right now because I'm an omega?"  
"Well that or the fact that a really gorgeous man just winked at you" Alec chuckled  
"Oh right"

"That's it for today, now I really need to sleep so goodbye my dear friends." Magnus only waved at Jace and Clary and gave a hug at Raphael who went to talk to Simon. 

After they all left, Magnus joined Alec on the couch.  
"Raphael is nice, he asked Simon if he prefered staying here tonight."  
"Yes, he's nice, not many people would noticed small details like that, they would focus on the first impression on the big bad alpha.  
So, seems like you made a friend, what did you do to make him laugh so much, Raphael was scared he never heard him laugh once. Tell me your secret Alexander."  
Alec blushed, he couldn't help it he never get used to Magnus calling him Alexander. 

" Not so much so I guess you understood that he's just a new omega, well turned out nobody took the time to explain to him the second genders, when I asked him about being an omega he told me 'No, I'm a vampire' so you understand how confused he could be"  
Magnus seemed genuinely concerned.  
"The poor boy, and Clary didn't make things easier for him, I'll tell Raphael to take him to Cat she's going to explain to him everything."

"Well that's better I was afraid downworlders weren't the same as me, and to answer your first question it seems like for now he doesn't like alphas so I might have used that to make him laugh."

Magnus smiled at him.  
"As long as his day gets a little better, I'll even let you insult me"  
"I would never" Alec said quietly.  
"Alright let's go to sleep."

Alec stood up and then leaned to give Magnus a cheek kiss,  
"Sweet dreams Magnus"  
Then he left only noticing what he did once he got to his bedroom.

Magnus was left, his mouth slightly open and his hand where Alec kissed him, a big smile slowly appearing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : short smut at the beginning

_Alec was on top of Magnus, he threw his head back and closed his eyes, feeling drunk with lust._

_"Alexander.. look at me." Magnus' voice made him look at the alpha's eyes._

_"Come on my beautiful omega chase your pleasure... come on."_

_Alec could feel the slick dripping on his thighs wetting the sheets and Magnus._

_He rose, feeling empty and quickly sat down, Magnus filling him._

_The omega kept bouncing and moaning while Magnus held his hips._

_"Ah... Alpha... Alpha knot me..."_

 

Alec woke up because of his phone ringing, he was covered in sweat and could feel his heart beating like crazy. Fuck, did he really dreamt this, it's just because of the hormones he thought. 

He was feeling hot and dizzy, " Fuck fuck fuck". 

The ringing was bothering him so he quickly answered. 

"Who's this?" He didn't want to sound mean but he really wanted to shower right now. 

"Um.. Alec it's me Jace, Clary and I are going on a mission and we wanted to know if you could help us." 

"What? Why? Isn't there anyone in the institute available?" Alec heard Clary whispering something to Jace but chose to ignore it. 

"Well, it's not a mission approved by the institute, and Izzy didn't want to help.." 

Alec closed his eyes and sighed loudly. 

"I agree with Izzy, you two already have a lot of trouble you shouldn't keep going around like you don't care about the rules. Plus I am going into heat so it's a no from me goodbye." 

 

Alec went to the bathroom after making sure Blueberry was asleep and began taking off his sweaty clothes. 

The cold shower helped him a lot but when he felt slick beetwen his legs he felt sick. 

All of Alec's memories of his heats were awful, to spend five days in a room alone with barely enough food wasn't quite enjoyable. 

He quickly finished his shower and went to the kitchen. 

 

"Alexander are you ok?" 

Alec out down his glass and looked at Magnus who seemed genuinely worried. 

"Oh yeah sorry, it's just I thought that I was going into a heat today but after the shower it.. it stopped." 

"Don't worry I'm sure that your body is just trying to adjust without the suppressants. But just in case what about you go see Catarina I'm sure she can tell you more, you can have a whole check up." Magnus smiled at him and Alec's heart skipped a beat. 

"Alright, thank you."

 

Alec finished his breakfast and tried not to look too much at Magnus. The alpha always care so much about him, and he have done so much to help him and Blueberry. It felt wrong to depend on a person like that, an alpha above all and yet it was no natural and right that it scared the Omega.

All his life, Alec worked hard so that he never have to worry about an alpha's approbation. He saw others omegas always trying to get compliments from their mate, but he thought that it's what they were being thaught at those establishments. Female omegas didn't go their as much as males, they were more accepted in the society but even them craved attention from alphas. When he saw omegas acting like that, Alec on the other side was doing everything in his power to never have to deal with an alpha. 

And yet, here he is, trying to hide a blush because an alpha seemed to care about him.

 

 

Magnus was on the couch talking with Raphael and Simon while he was feeding Blueberry. 

He could see that Raphael had strong feeling for the new vampire by the way he was looking at the omega who couldn't stop talking. Usually Raphael couldn't stand people who talk too much but he didnt seem to care now. 

He remember the first time he met Simon, the poor boy was traumatized, but luckily for him Alec was there. Just the though of Alexander made Magnus smile. 

When had his life changed so much? 

 

"Magnus?.. Oh hi." Alec just came back from his appointment with Catarina. Raphael just gave him a nod but Simon quickly got up and welcomed him with a hug. At first Alec froze but eventually he hugged the other omega back with a small smile. 

"We have to go but can I talk to you Alec?" Alec followed Raphael in the kitchen. 

"Is everything alright?" Alec was confused, he had no idea why the vampire would want to talk with him. 

"Yes don't worry, it's just I wanted to thank you, Simon and I talked... he explained to me what you told him and.. Thanks I mean he completely changed I mean not changed but he isn't afraid or shy anymore. It didn't come to my mind what he was going through as an omega, he even agreed to go on a date with me so yeah thanks." Alec watched the alpha ramble all that and couldn't help the grin on his face, he only saw Raphael as a stoic vampire so it was quite funny. 

"Don't worry I know how it feel to be a new omega. I am happy for you two." 

 

Whe they got back Simon and Magnus were playing with Blueberry and both Alec and Raphael stopped for a moment just to appreciate the scene. 

Alec sat next to Magnus and then took Blueberry. 

" Ok we have to go, it was nice to see you again Alec." Simon said while walking toward Raphael. 

"You too and don't hesitate to come back whenever you want." the omegas were smiling at each others. 

"Alright goodbye" Raphael quickly add before taking Simon's hand and leaving. 

 

"What did he tell you?" Magnus was grinning at Alec. 

"I can't tell you, it's top secret." Alec let out a small laugh, he tried to keep a serious face but failed. 

"Come on I know you were talking about Simon, I saw him smiling. Raphael probably forget that vampires have super hearing, this idiot." 

"It was nothing, he just thank me because Simon was at more ease now" they both smiled at each other. 

 

"Da!" 

 

"Say daddy.. Daaa dyyy" Alec didn't care if he looked ridiculous he wanted to call him daddy. 

"Daaa..." Blueberry then start laughing and the Omega didn't care anymore. 

"So what did Catarina said?" 

"Well, you were right she told me that my body was still recovering from the years of taking suppressants and that my next heat is probably going to last longer with some pauses but she's not sure so well see..." 

Magnus saw that something was wrong, Alec seemed tensed when he asked the question. 

" Is everything alright? "

" Oh it's nothing." Alec was looking at Blueberry not wanting to meet Magnus' eyes. 

" Alexander.. Come on tell me, you know you can always talk to me."

"It's really nothing, Catarina told me that I may never be able to have children because I took the pills for a long time.. Its not a big a deal I don't even have a mate."

Magnus didn't know what to say to comfort Alec, so he took the shadowhunter's hand and offered him a smile. 

 

Later that day after Alec made Blueberry go to sleep he joined Magnus on the couch, who just finished talking to someone on the phone. 

"Who was it?" 

"Isabelle, it seems like Jace and Clary got in serious trouble" 

"What happened?" Alec looked a lot calmer than what Magnus expected. 

"Well they pissed off the Seelie Queen and she got them a little present and since it seems that they had a little non-approved mission they can't really tell the Clave so they are going to suffer in silence."

"I don't feel anything through the bond, he got weaker since... what did she do to them?" 

"A drink that will make them feel like they are burning and being hit continuously on the inside for a few days, no external damage." Magnus made a weird face and then smiled at the Omega. 

 

"Well now I feel bad." Alec pinched his nose. 

"And why darling?" 

"I kinda wished really bad things when I was really angry at them." he scratched his neck and Magnus laughed at the cuteness. 

"It's the least they deserve after all, I don't like them." Alec laughed at the comment and then sighed. 

 

"I mean I really don't feel any pain through the bond, is it really that weak. Maybe I should try to make things right with him, he's my parabatai after all."

"You're too good for this cruel world Alexander, you don't have to do anything after what happened to you. Start thinking about yourself, did you forgave him already?" 

He saw the omega shaking no.

"Do you trust him enough to go on a mission with him and not having to check if he's there for you?"

"Nope"

"Then he's the one who should make an effort not the other way, Alexander it's alright if you are not ready. But don't forget that you get to do what you want alright?"

"Yeah thank you." Alec looked nervously at his hands. 

 

Magnus starred a little at the omega and then made himself comfortable. 

"Alright come on lay here." he tapped on his thighs and Alec looked at him with a confused face. 

"Head massage, you think too much." Alec hesitate a little but eventually laid his head on Magnus. 

He felt Magnus' fingers slowly massaging his head and almost immediately fell asleep. 

"Thank you." he whispered. 

"My pleasure, and don't fight just sleep I'll get you to your room later." Alec hummed and began to close his eyes feeling more and more relaxed. 

Magnus watched as Alec slowly get more comfortable until he completely fell asleep.

He slowly kissed Alec's forehead and then stroke his cheek, staring at the omega a lot more than he intended to.

"Ugh... What are you doing to me Alexander?" 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back 💕 I'm sorry for the hiatus I'll try to update more. 
> 
> Here is a little chapter. I am preparing something for Alec's first heat since he stopped taking suppressants and I want it to be good ^^

Alec woke up with cramps, after the slick this was the worst part of the heat.  
He still didn't know if he was in heat or if these were just symptoms while his body tries to come back to normal after years of taking suppressants.

"Ugh... Fuck it hurts.."  
The omega then heard his daughter waking up and quickly added "Sorry you didn't heard me swear okay?"

Alec put his face on the pillow and sighed before waking up, he knew that he had to quickly wake up to shower and get ready before Blueberry start crying.

Blueberry was drinking her milk while Alec was struggling to keep himself awake when Magnus woke up.  
"Hey there Alexander what is it? You didn't sleep well?"  
"Good morning Magnus," Alec smiled at him then continued "No it's just that I think that my heat is coming, it's weird usually with the suppressant it hurts but at least I know when it starts."  
"Oh alright." Magnus then seemed to think about something

"You know, some downworlders.. I mean unmated omegas downworlders wear a collar so that they fell safer, I could give you one.. I mean it would prevent an alpha to bite an omega, not that you're not safe here with me but usually omegas feel better with it" Rambled Magnus not having thought about this before.

"Oh.. Umm well.. wouldn't it be weird to have a collar I mean.. I don't even remember seeing an omega with one, do downworlders hide them from shadowhunters?" asked Alec with a confused face.

Magnus smiled at the omega and then answered him, "Don't worry darling a collar can only be seen by the one creating him and his owner, in your case you and me, that's why you never saw one. Warlocks are the one who created them you can see it like a glamour but it's not really one."

The alpha took Blueberry from her father so that Alec could eat breakfast,  
"Come on you have some time to think about it, first you have to eat something heats are very tiring you need some energy."

"Thanks and I think that the collar is an amazing idea thank you"  
Alec then saw all the food on the table and start eating, he may didn't noticed it before because of the pain but you really need to eat during heats and it was one of the many problems that he had before. 

He was forbidden of going out of his room during his heats therefore he could only eat snacks and it would only tire him even more.

Looking at the two warlocks he saw Magnus playing with his baby and he couldn't blame the weird feeling on his belly on the heat.

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it? Kuddos and comments are welcome ❤️  
> Love you 💕


End file.
